User talk:Adrik6
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Adrik6 page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 21:02, October 10, 2010 I love that you're adding the new episode info so quickly, but can you make sure you spell everything right, capitalize, you words, and link everything. If not, just let me add the info, it just takes a second. Peter 10 23:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Pics which ones you talking about? ,the pic i usually delete are fan art,very bad quality or small pictures ,trademarked by another site or is not Ben 10 related.--Linkdarkside 12:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ever Heard of Spellcheck? Hey, listen, stop vandalising pages so you can earn your badges. It's not funny when you obviously changed the spelling of a few words like "towards" to "''towars''" in the Ben Tennyson page. Consider this a fair warning before I report you for any other vandalisms I find coming from you. Yes, changing the spelling like that is vandalism, and you're not even helping the community. Maiorem 05:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question on Wikies use my tools template below the screen and then theme designer.--Linkdarkside 13:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) hi Don't abuse a wiki feature to get badge I saw you put in the same category in one page several times. Do it again, i ban you for 2 hours. TheBen10Mazter 00:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i know their in that category, but you put them in twice on each page. TheBen10Mazter 00:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) No, there basically the same thing. TheBen10Mazter 00:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Banned for abusing a wiki feature for badges Okay first of all read the title, then you will what happened to you. This happened because you added nanos to a alien, aliens are not nanos, they are only nanos if they have the word nano after it, and lastly the main evidence you got banned was that you put files of copyright under Waybig. What? Does that even make sense. Your ban lasts for 2 hours. Your lucky, something like that should be banned for a day, but im being nice. TheBen10Mazter 21:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I banned you for a week, for the same reason as my admin colleague above. I think that after the warnings you got, you should've stopped a long time ago. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC)